


Good Morning

by aaronzee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, also aoba can be read as asexual cus he doesnt bone, kinda short sorry, that wasnt my intention in the beginning but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning leads to hurt feelings, and what better way is there to solve the issue than through a handjob?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written anything nsfw in a long time wow
> 
> based on a couple text posts/tweets i made i cant remember which
> 
> edited and proofread

"Aoba."

 

_No._

 

"Aobaaa."

 

_Nooo._

 

"Aoba, it is time to wake up."

 

The boy addressed just squeezed his eyes shut tighter. No, it was definitely _not_ time to wake up. Aoba still had one foot through the doorway to Snoozeville and he was determined, through his lethargy, to get the other foot back in.

 

"Do not force me to take drastic measures."

 

Aoba flopped his hand in the general direction that he thought the pestering voice was coming from. He was unfazed, whether it be from courage or because his brain was not fully registering what was being said. Intent on ignoring his bedmate, he turned to the side and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

 

"You have given me no choice."

 

Aoba’s face was assaulted by light, fluttery disturbances. ( _What is touching me-_ )

 

"Aoba."

 

The voice was closer than before. ( _Oh, he must be kissing me._ )

 

The pressing lips moved up to his eyelids, where they relentlessly attacked. Aoba groaned, he just wanted five more minutes without being bothered.

 

"Aoba." Kiss. "Please." Kiss. "Get up." Kiss. "Now." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

 

Aoba had had enough. He raised his hand to bat that stubborn mouth away, not yet completely in control of his movements and-

 

Smack.

 

"…Aoba."  The voice sounded tiny and weak, causing a sudden realization-

 

"Oh shit, Ren, I’m sorry!"

 

-to force Aoba into sitting position, completely awake as he fret over his boyfriend.

 

Ren cradled his reddening cheek in his hand, looking at Aoba with wide, hurt eyes. It was Aoba’s turn to press kisses to his face, murmuring against Ren’s warm skin. “I didn’t mean it, I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

 

Ren sighed happily, holding Aoba close (but carefully, in case the viper tried to strike once more). They embraced for a few moments, enjoying the silence and each other’s company until Ren heaved another sigh. “It is best for us to get out of bed now.”

 

Aoba groaned, falling back on his abandoned pillow, releasing a drawn out, “No.”

 

"Do not do this again," Ren frowned and leaned over Aoba with every intention to use his wake-up methods again if needed. "Let’s go make breakfast."

 

Aoba just lay there, slowly formulating a plan, one that would both please Ren and keep them in bed longer.

 

"No, I have a better idea." Aoba finished his sentence by draping his arms around Ren’s neck and pulling him down. Ren opened his mouth to speak but Aoba took action, connecting their lips and swallowing whatever words were on the tip of his tongue.

 

Ren, though surprised, reciprocated with enthusiasm, not waiting to eagerly shove his tongue in Aoba’s mouth. Aoba didn’t find that it tasted too good, both of them having morning breath and all, but he returned it anyway, lightly sucking on tongue and lip as he trailed his hands down Ren’s smooth back. With Ren sufficiently distracted, Aoba slyly slipped his fingers under the elastic of his boxers, where he grabbed two full handfuls of ass. 

 

Ren jumped in surprise, lifting his head up to stare at Aoba through narrowed eyes. Aoba just smiled at him innocently, daring him to say something about it, and kneaded the skin beneath his fingertips. Aoba knew Ren would give in, having openly admitted before to being helpless to the feeling of Aoba’s hands on him.

 

Sure enough, Ren lowered his head to give wet kisses along Aoba’s jaw and neck, pressing his body closer as he spoke up, actions contradicting his words. "I do not think we should waste anymore time-"

 

"Hush, I’m making it up to you." Aoba didn’t exactly like being in debt, anyways. He slid one hand from Ren’s ass around to his front, where he felt along until he discovered the growing hardness he knew would rest between his legs. 

 

Ren whined, his breath tickling Aoba’s neck, as he moved to straddle the smaller of the two. Aoba rubbed at Ren’s penis through the cotton fabric, firmly running his thumb up and down the outline of it's shape. He felt Ren steadily growing harder, responding to the touches with heavy pants and slight jerks of his hips. He finally slipped his hand all the way inside and pulled his dick out, taking hold of the shaft and stroking to get Ren fully erect.

 

“ _Hah_ , Aoba,” Ren moaned right next to Aoba’s ear. He was gripping the sheets tightly, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, as if that would do anything to help keep the needy keening quiet as Aoba thumbed the underside of the head of his cock.

 

Aoba didn’t want him to be quiet, he loved the delicious little noises more than anything. Ren was much bigger than him, taller and more muscular; it was satisfying to be the one to reduce him to a quivering, moaning mess, whether he was kneeling above Aoba like right then or being pressed into the mattress under Aoba's surprisingly strong hands. Aoba wanted to see Ren come completely undone because of him.

 

He picked up the pace, squeezing Ren’s dick a bit tighter and adding a little twist to each pull and yank. He payed attention to the places that Ren liked best, stroking the tip, gripping tighter at the base, and running his palm up the underside. Ren’s breathing grew heavier, gasping each time Aoba did something particularly good. Aoba observed the way his legs started quivering and the way he tensed his arms, as if he was physically trying to hold on as he drew nearer and nearer. 

 

Aoba grinned, deciding to mess with him, and loosened up, slowing down considerably. A frustrated “no” burst out of the bigger boy, as if his world was suddenly crashing down. He growled _(he really just growled holy shit that’s so cute_ ) and roughly thrust his hips forward, trying to regain what Aoba had cruelly taken.

 

“Aoba, more,” He begged, sounding close to tears when Aoba stopped his hand completely.

 

“Is that really any way to talk to me?”

 

“Please,” Ren jerked his hips again. “And go faster.”

 

Aoba chuckled softly, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to his cheek. “If that’s what you want then do it yourself.” Aoba sat up and made like he was about to get out of bed.

 

The blankets fluffed up in a flurry of movement as Ren grabbed Aoba's arms and slammed him back onto the bed beneath him. He glared down at Aoba. “ _No_ , you cannot leave yet. It is rude to leave halfway through.” Ren rolled his hips against Aoba’s leg, releasing him and focusing on that instead.

 

Aoba, lacking a snappy comeback, leaned up to kiss Ren's jaw and returned his hand, letting Ren fuck it instead of doing most of the work himself. His arm was tired, anyways. Times like this were his favorite because he got to see Ren let go, showing him more emotion than any time else.

 

“Aoba, Aoba,” Ren moaned over and over as words slowly slipped from his mind until nothing but his lover's name remained. His body moved erratically, voice growing rougher and louder.

 

Aoba could’ve sworn he saw the ground drop away from beneath Ren’s feet at the moment his warm cum spilled out, covering Aoba’s own torso in streaks. Ren writhed and bucked as Aoba continued to fist his dick until he felt Ren slump against him, loose-limbed and spent. Ren’s breath puffed against him as he rested his cheek on Aoba’s shoulder, right in a puddle of drool neither boy had noticed before.

 

“You good?” Aoba asked after a few minutes of simply laying together, listening to his partner's breath return to normal, as he carded his fingers through Ren’s sweaty bangs.

 

“Yes,” Ren leaned up to press a quick kiss to Aoba’s lips. “We should shower.”

 

“You mean _you_ should shower.”

 

“Ah, actually...” Aoba knew that look, the one like a hunter intent on their prey. He groaned.

 

“Are you for real, Ren? I’m still tired, _and_ I just gave you a handjob.”

 

“My apologies, do not take this as if I don’t appreciate your hard work. I am just-”

 

“A teenager, that’s what you are.” Aoba grumbled. Still, he smiled wide and entwined Ren’s fingers in his, getting up and leading the way to the bathroom. 

 


End file.
